They Know
by Amore4lover
Summary: They know. They've always known. This includes Stefan, Elena, Tyler , Caroline, and Jeremy point of views on Bamon .Also a little surprise at the end for my Bamonators ! So please enjoy !


They Know

_**A/N: **_Hey everyone this is a quick one shot , a place filler why I fully plan out my other Fanfic Drastic Measures. But I will update that one soon! Also look for another place filler Turning Tables by me . Its Bamon . This includes Stefan, Elena, Tyler , Caroline, , and Jeremy point of views on Bamon . Also a little surprise at the end for my Bamonators ! So please enjoy !

**Warning**: My attempt at Humor . Also AU-ish . Yes its Bamon . I am a Bamonators .

**Stefan's POV **

Stefan knew . He always knew. But know it was getting unbearable .

Damon and Bonnie's body language said it all .

They would always stand a little too close to each other while arguing , look at each other a little too intensely while glaring, and of course Damon got a little too angry when Jeremy and Bonnie started dating .

Stefan knew and he couldn't take it anymore .

Damon and Bonnie were in love. Profoundly in love.

He had to confront them or he could wait till they announce it to everyone .

But Stefan knew and he was annoyed .

**Elena's POV **

Elena knew . She was just starting to realize it. This revelation made her pissed. Beyond pissed .

It made her Damon pissed.

Damon loved Bonnie.

Damon said it all.

His sudden interest in her was fake . Damon was trying to make Bonnie jealous .

She would never tell anyone ,but those quick moments he sleep from the werewolf bite he said her name . He said loud and vocally . No denying it .

Bonnie.

Elena knew and she was mad .

Damon was hers right ?

**Caroline's POV **

Caroline knew . Caroline knew and she was happy beyond belief.

She knew there was no denying the passion and chemistry between the two. She loved it . It was like one of those sappy romance novels she read when she was little.

Forbidden love or something along those lines.

She knew and even told Tyler . She gave them sixth months before coming out with the fact that they loved each other. She already thinks they're secretly dating.

In fact when she wasn't fighting vampires or whatever else was coming to Mystic Falls , she was placing secret bets with Matt, Stefan, and Tyler . Of course she was right .

Caroline knew and she was waiting for her books to come to life.

**Tyler's POV. **

Tyler knew . Tyler knew and he was so confused.

This was the biggest loved triangle ?, square ?, rectangle ? He didn't know .

First Damon was with Katherine, Caroline, Elena , and now he loves Bonnie.

Bonnie is so different than the other girls Damon has loved. She was fierce ,loyal, fragile, strong, and capable of handling her own. Tyler wasn't bashing Caroline or Elena ,but they weren't anything like that.

He just wanted those two to get together . Caroline was getting on his nerves. He was also losing money.

He was also fed up with Caroline's sappy love stories and then comparing them to Damon and Bonnie.

Tyler knew and he was on tired of horrible fairytales .

**Jeremy's POV**

Jeremy knew . Jeremy knew and he was feeling a little inadequate . Who wouldn't when you pretty sure a guy like Damon is in love with your girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend.

She broke up with him after she brought he back to life. Because of that he never told her about seeing his ex-girlfriends .

Though the Ghost girlfriends were extremely happy about that . They wanted him and he didn't want them .

He was tired of losing to other guys . When he got Bonnie he though he won . He was wrong again.

Jeremy knew for quite sometime know. Damon was pissed when Jeremy started to make a move. He didn't know what to think about it . So he passed if off as another Damon thing.

Boy was he was wrong. He could almost dead wrong .

Damon was so possessive of Bonnie that he knew Damon was there when he even dreamed about Bonnie. Yes he knew Damon was a crow outside his room.

Once Damon pulled him aside and told him exactly what would happen if he broke HIS little witches' heart .

Bonnie was no different. She was protecting Damon through threats to him. She would never hurt him . Jeremy knew and one day he was going to start winning the girls for once day.

**Damon and Bonnie's POV **

Bonnie laid cuddle up in Damon's arm on her bed with something on her mind. She looked up at Damon.

" Do you think they know ? Maybe we should finally tell them now that your werewolf bite is cured " Bonnie asked. Caroline was getting a little suspicious .

" I doubt it. But maybe we should tell Caroline, I think she might know already . Well her and my broody baby bro" Damon smirked.

Damon knows they know. Damon knew and he was loving keeping everyone waiting. That's just Damon .

Bonnie knows they know and she was having a mini mental break down.


End file.
